


Don't Be Too Careful

by lepetitefantome, the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells



Series: Adapted Roleplays - WWE [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wrestling, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I figure I'd rather tag it now than later so everyone is warned, Kane is a Demon, The rape/non con comes later and IS NOT Kane/Rose, Undertaker is a Whatever the Fuck He Is, We are pretending that Kane wearing a mask is Totally Normal and Not Weird At All, roleplay format, slowish burn, the non con is Rose/Taker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitefantome/pseuds/lepetitefantome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells/pseuds/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells
Summary: Look: Rose just wants to keep her head down and work at a bookstore. A stereotypical life isn't that much to ask for-- except apparently it is. Rose learns this the hard way when she is told she has to marry Kane, one of the infamous "Brothers of Destruction" that head a rival company of her father's.It shouldn't be legal. Rose is fairly certain it isn't. This is 2018, for God's sake. But the Undertaker isn't one to abide to the laws, and her father's company and probably his life hinge on her letting this happen.So she marries the seven foot tall, grumpy, mask wearing hulk of a man that is Kane. Armed with nothing but her wits and a travel sized can of pepper spray, Rose has to navigate being newlyweds with a man she just met. Oh, and did she mention that he may or may not be an actual demon?xSelf indulgent Kane/OC rp between lepetitefantome and myself. There's a loose plot, but this is mostly us having a shit ton of fun with the idea of Kane having a small woman dumped into his life.





	Don't Be Too Careful

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, lepetite and I love us a good arranged marriage trope.  
> I play Rose and the Undertaker, lepetite plays Kane. 
> 
> And for the sake of everything, we are pretending that Kane wearing a mask all the time is Totally Normal and Not Weird At All. This is why it's an AU.
> 
> x
> 
> Crash course in our chatroom roleplay format:
> 
> *Asterisks* indicate actions, thoughts, and exposition. (If a character's name is used in asterisks, it is usually abbreviated to the character's first initial.)  
> Normal text is speech.  
> There is the occasional text in (parentheses), which is OOC chat between the two of us as we RP. Most of this has been edited out, but there is the occasional clarification or extra information that is necessary for understanding.  
> "Quotations" are usually text messages.

**Rose** : *as far as she was concerned, the so called "Brothers of Destruction" were nothing more than jokes at the dinner table when she dined with her father*

 **Rose** : *she was fine keeping her distance from her father's work- and frankly, you can't get much farther than a lit major with an emphasis on education*

 **Kane** : *despite the jokes the "Undertaker" was known for his... questionable business methods*

 **Rose** : *she has tentative plans to move to some nice town and become a teacher* *that is, until...*

 **Rose** : *until she was _told_ she was to be _marrying_ Kane*

 **Rose** : * _that_ Kane* *and she was _told_ *

 **Rose** : *no choice in the matter!*

 **Kane** : *well that is unless she wants her father's business to completely fall apart*

 **Kane** : *but even then*

 **Rose** : *surely that has to be illegal somehow* *but considering how she's of age and she isn't _explicitly_ being forced...*

 **Kane** : *there would be no guarantees that route*

 **Rose** : *the Undertaker is nothing but crafty*

 **Kane** : *nothing that a few signatures and bribes can't do*

 **Rose** : *so as her father hastily threw together a wedding ceremony, she made plans to flee the city...the state....the country if needed*

 **Rose** : *said ceremony really just ended up to be a date at the courthouse*

 **Rose** : *with much reluctance on her part she put on a simple, knee length white dress more suited for a nice brunch than a wedding*

 **Kane** : *for a while neither the undertaker nor Kane showed up* *then again the Brothers of Destruction are always known for dramatic entrances*

 **Kane** : *but oh boy it was clear when they arrived*

 **Undertaker** : *Kane may have two inches on him, but he's equally -if not more- terrifying than his brother*

 **Kane** : *Kane, a lumbering hulk of a man at precisely 7 feet, had to hunch over considerably to even get in the room* *matching his brother in all black attire except for a deep red mask covering his face, it's been rumored Kane was terribly scarred in the fire that killed his parents*

 **Undertaker** : *and of course it's also rumored that one of them started the fire*

 **Rose** : *she's dwarfed by them*

 **Kane** : *his dark hair is slicked back neatly in a ponytail* *he turns his head to R* *even his eyes have an unsettling air about them, one nearly milk white and the other a stormy blue mixture*

 **Rose** : *she barely keeps herself from scooting back*

 **Undertaker** : *he looks at K and R before turning to the judge* Shall we?

 **Rose** : *the judge mutters some things, shuffles some paperwork, produces a certificate for them to sign*

 **Rose** : *she clearly doesn't like the look nor feel of this union but has no legal standing to disagree*

 **Kane** : *looks at her before looking at the paper, then the pen*

 **Rose** : *she makes no move to pick it up*

 **Rose** : *the look in her eyes basically says "you're starting this or no one does"*

 **Kane** : *reaches out with his hand , which is _massive_ , and moves to pick up the pen*

 **Kane** : *the moment he touches it R can see the gears working in his head before he carefully holds it between two fingers and signs his name*

 **Rose** : *he could crush her skull with just one of those massive paws*

 **Kane** : *places it down*

 **Rose** : *quickly takes the pen and scribbles her name* *just like a band aid*

 **Rose** : *her eyes dart to K*

 **Undertaker** : *claps K on the shoulder* Easy.

 **Kane** : *gives him side eyes* *for a split second R is afraid he's going to stab U or something*

 **Rose** : *now she takes a step back*

 **Undertaker** : Take your wife home and I'll get to settling things with daddy.

 **Kane** : *he nods*

 **Rose** : *ohgodohgodohgod*

 **Rose** : *she slips from his side to grab her purse, which was sitting on a nearby bench*

 **Rose** : *it's got her phone, her wallet, and some pepper spray*

 **Rose** : *if he tries to put his hands on her, he'll get an eyeful of it*

 **Kane** : *turns and heads out the door, before he rises back up he looks back at her*

 **Rose** : *she tentatively follows*

 **Kane** : *he slows his pace considerably for her to keep up*

 **Rose** : *he's just _massive_ *

 **Kane** : *for a second he glances at her* *opens the car door for her, a black chauffeur driven one of course*

 **Rose** : *gets in*

 **Kane** : *slides in across from her* *closing the door*

 **Rose** : *looks out the window*

 **Kane** : *he just sits there, doesn't look on his phone or put in earbuds, just....sits there*

 **Rose** : *she gets increasingly uncomfortable, but it would be worse if she actually said anything*

 **Rose** : *she just prays it's a short drive*

 **Kane** : *thankfully it is*

 **Kane** : *it's a penthouse on the top floor of the building, of course, with accommodating high ceilings*

 **Kane** : *although it's one floor it is very _very_ spacious* *although luxurious is not quite the word that comes to mind*

 **Rose** : *her suitcases were unceremoniously dumped just inside*

 **Rose** : *she grimly grabs the first one, takes a step, then looks back at K*

 **Kane** : *for a second he looks a little lost, as if someone dumped a baby in his arms and he just doesn't know what to do*

 **Rose** : *after a moment* Where am I going?

 **Rose** : *her voice is soft*

 **Kane** : *looks over her, he didn't really do too much of that at the courtroom*

 **Rose** : *she waits for some sort of response*

 **Rose** : *she's around 5'2, small in general* *dark brown hair, brown eyes- though they're currently frosty with distrust*

 **Kane** : *mumbles as he picks up the rest of her luggage under one arm* Bedroom, of course.

 **Rose** : *she doesn't dare ask whether he means his own or some sort of guest room* *though she's really hoping for the latter*

 **Rose** : *considering how she doesn't know where she's going she waits for him to move first*

 **Kane** : *walks down a hall, two doors to the right*

 **Kane** : *inside is a wide spaced bedroom, the tones are mostly warm reds and black and the bed itself is _huge_ * *it seems fairly normal, some dressers, a bathroom, and closet inside... except there is a blanket over what seems to be a mirror*

 **Rose** : *she notes that all of the doors are tall enough for him*

 **Rose** : *lingers at the doorway*

 **Kane** : *sets her things down to one side* Right side of the room is yours, same thing with the bathroom.

 **Rose** : *that's...remarkably fair, all things considered*

 **Rose** : *nods, going over to set the suitcase she's carrying with the others*

 **Kane** : *beats her to it by plucking it out of her arms with one hand, setting it down*

 **Kane** : *looks at her again, cocking his head a little*

 **Kane** : *...small*

 **Rose** : *.... _tall_ *

 **Rose** : *squeaks* Thanks.

 **Kane** : *scratch that...very small*

 **Kane** : *he nods*

 **Rose** : *she mutters something about using the bathroom and flees*

 **Rose** : *closes the door behind her*

 **Kane** : *even the bathroom covered with black obsidian tiles, practically absorbing the light- even the tub is black!* *oddly the mirror in this one isn't covered*

 **Rose** : *at least he's committed to his aesthetic*

 **Rose** : *sits on the edge of the bathtub, trying to get her breathing under control*

 **Rose** : *she's trapped alone in an apartment with a 7 foot tall stranger who wears a mask all the time*

 **Rose** : *oh, and he's her _husband_ *

 **Rose** : *and she left her purse outside* *so she's currently defenseless*

 **Rose** : *will he be waiting for her?* *will she have time to grab the pepper spray?* *what if he just grabs her in the middle of the night?*

 **Rose** : *maybe she can pretend to sleep next to him then sneak off to the couch*

 **Rose** : *god if he's proportional then he might just split her in half*

 **Rose** : *stifles the hysterical laugh that wants to bubble up*

 **Rose** : *this is some medieval Europe level shit*

 **Kane** : *he leaves to go to the kitchen*

 **Rose** : *eventually she creeps up to the door and puts her ear to it*

 **Rose** : *she can't hear anything, so she pokes her head out*

 **Rose** : *lets out a breath of relief*

 **Kane** : *there's not really much to go off of*

 **Kane** : *no paintings, not much variety in decoration...* *the only thing that really makes the room unique is the large bed and the ominously covered mirror*

 **Rose** : *skitters over to the mirror, peeking under the sheet*

 **Kane** : *the mirror has cracks all over it, the focus on a large fist-sized indent*

 **Rose** : *....huh*

 **Rose** : *puts the sheet back*

 **Kane** : *she hears a beep echo*

 **Kane** : *pulls out a bowl of popcorn*

 **Kane** : *makes another one*

 **Rose** : *if there's one thing she's good at, it's avoidance* *so she starts unpacking her things*

 **Kane** : *yeah...he kinda does the same thing for a few hours*

 **Kane** : *at one point she hears blasting rock music from somewhere*

 **Rose** : *eventually she runs out of stuff to unpack*

 **Rose** : *and she's hungry*

 **Rose** : *she briefly considers fasting before her stomach growls again*

 **Rose** : *traitor*

 **Rose** : *sneaks out of the room*

 **Kane** : *it's a bit tricky to navigate around, as all the walls are red*

 **Kane** : *suddenly the music stops*

 **Kane** : *walks into the kitchen, which is to the left of the hall wear R is*

 **Rose** : *pauses*

 **Rose** : *she'll just wait him out*

 **Kane** : *reaches over the fridge for a blender, putting it on the counter* *mixes a few things together, protein shake maybe?*

 **Kane** : *his hair is tied up in a loose bun, a thin sheen of sweat coming off his huffing body*

 **Rose** : *she only peeks for a second before shrinking back out of sight*

 **Rose** : *grooooooowl*

 **Kane** : *takes something else out, turning his head slightly to her*

 **Rose** : *never let it be said that humans have lost their prey instincts* *stay still, if you don't move he won't detect you*

 **Kane** : *stares at her before turning back, pulling off plastic*

 **Rose** : *.....welp*

 **Rose** : *ooches into the kitchen*

 **Kane** : *takes a few things out of another cabinet, turning on an oven looking thing that's obviously new*

 **Rose** : *her eyes flicker about for the quickest solution to her hunger problem*

 **Kane** : *spices?* *he puts it over a rather large slab of meat*

 **Rose** : *she opts to poke her head in the pantry*

 **Kane** : *takes out other vegetables, putting them on a pan*

 **Kane** : *grumbles* Do you not eat meat or something?

 **Rose** : *well at least he can cook*

 **Rose** : Not often.

 **Kane** : *he almost rolls his eyes*

 **Kane** : *under his breath* Not enough.

 **Rose** : *she almost makes some sort of remark about the disparity of their sizes and appetites before biting her tongue*

 **Rose** : So how much of this was your idea and how much of it was the 'Taker's?

 **Rose** : *she leans against the far counter, eyeing him*

 **Kane** : *he says with a surprising bluntness* All him.

 **Rose** : *she takes it as the truth*

 **Rose** : *it's not too hard to believe, frankly*

 **Rose** : *and it's a bit of a relief*

 **Rose** : What's his actual name again? Mike?

 **Kane** : Mark.

 **Kane** : *sprinkles salt on the greens*

 **Rose** : Mark. And I suppose you're actually... Steven?

 **Kane** : My name is Kane.

 **Rose** : Well, at least it's original...

 **Rose** : *circles around him, now deciding to wait for food considering how he seems to be cooking dinner*

 **Rose** : *a thought seems to occur to her* Do you even know my name?

 **Kane** : *shakes his head*

 **Rose** : Rose. Rose Harrison. *she pauses* Well, I guess I have your surname now.

 **Kane** : *looks over her again*

 **Kane** : *…small flower*

 **Rose** : ......Nice to meet you.

 **Rose** : *then she slips off*

 **Kane** : *takes a sip of his shake, not saying anything as she leaves*

 **Kane** : *she notices a giant TV in the other room*

 **Rose** : *walks over*

 **Rose** : *settles on the couch, curling her legs under her*

 **Kane** : *along with a wall filled with movies, and the other wall is filled with…books?*

 **Rose** : *leans over the arm of the couch to get a better look at the spines*

 **Kane** : *surprisingly it’s all classics ranging from Dracula to Shakespeare to the Great Gatsby*

 **Rose** : *K gets a few points*

 **Rose** : *goes over to the bookshelf, grabbing one*

 **Rose** : *then she sits back down, opening it and doing her best to lose herself in it*

 **Kane** : *soon she smells something utterly, mouth wateringly delicious*

 **Kane** : *as if the scent itself is hugging her nose*

 **Rose** : *he really _can_ cook*

 **Rose** : *calls* Do you need any help? *peeks over the couch to look at him*

 **Kane** : *he shakes his head*

 **Rose** : *her stomach growls again*

 **Kane** : *when she comes back into the kitchen there is perfectly cut pieces of meat, one side fairly rare while the other is more well done, and green vegetables next to the plate*

 **Kane** : *the table itself, which has a dim light in the middle off to the side, is set and K is sitting on one side finishing up*

 **Kane** : *tilts his mask a little, drinking water*

 **Kane** : *his plate is clean but obviously been eaten from*

 **Rose** : *after a beat she takes the plate and serves herself* *goes and sits across from him*

 **Kane** : *his eyes watch her before adjusting his mask back into place*

 **Rose** : *she picked the rare meat*

 **Rose** : *starts eating*

 **Kane** : *it's*

 **Kane** : *…perfectly tender and seasoned…*

 **Kane** : *of course*

 **Rose** : It's delicious.

 **Kane** : *his chest puffs a little* Thank you.

 **Rose** : *if she doesn't do something the rest of the meal will be spent in painfully awkward silence, so after swallowing a bite she asks* Do you read a lot? You've got a nice collection of books.

 **Kane** : I have dyslexia, actually.

 **Kane** : My brother stays here when he needs to lay low.

 **Rose** : *nods*

 **Rose** : More of a movie buff, then?

 **Kane** : *he shrugs*

 **Rose** : Come on, surely there's something you like.

 **Rose** : *nonchalantly* Unless you're actually a demon? *nibbles*

 **Kane** : *no comment*

 **Rose** : ....*under her breath* Or a stick in the mud.

 **Kane** : I wouldn't exactly call myself a stick.

 **Rose** : A tree, then?

 **Rose** : *her lips twitch at her own joke*

 **Kane** : *pause*

 **Kane** : *snorts*

 **Rose** : *lightly* A _really_ big tree.

 **Kane** : *he chortles a bit* *rising to his feet as he cleans up the dishes*

 **Rose** : *after finishing her last few bites she stands to bring her own dishes to the dishwasher*

 **Kane** : *opens a high cabinet to get containers to put the rest of the vegetables and meat in*

 **Rose** : *everything is tall in this place* *it's understandable but probably going to be an annoyance soon*

 **Rose** : *puts her dishes into the dishwasher*

 **Kane** : *looks at her before walking into the TV room*

 **Rose** : *she elects to go to the bathroom and wash her makeup off* *dinner might have been painless but extended interaction is a bit much*

 **Kane** : *interestingly, in the right bathroom cabinet there are various feminine products and toiletries, nothing fancy* *just the average things every girl would have, except they’re all brand new, stickers and all*

 **Rose** : *huh*

 **Rose** : *thoughtful*

 **Rose** : *albeit she'll have to go out and get more tampons at some point because a small box won't last her too long in the grand scheme of periods*

 **Rose** : *she's just impressed he had the balls to grab some*

 **Rose** : *she grabs some makeup remover and face wash and gets to work*

 **Kane** : *K seems to be content watching a movie*

 **Rose** : *once she's cleaned up she grabs a book from her own collection, lies down on her side of the bed, and starts to read*

 **Rose** : *she doesn't get under the blankets*

 **Rose** : *it's easier to lose a few hours in a book*

 **Kane** : *the clock ticks by, either K left or he’s watching a long movie*

 **Rose** : *at some point, armed with the excuse of getting herself a glass of water, she slips back out*

 **Rose** : *curious to see what he's doing*

 **Kane** : *lo and behold he is sitting in an arm in front of the TV, sitting very much like a dragon in his lair*

 **Kane** : *watching some animated movie, something with a girl in pink and a masked black thing*

 **Rose** : *she didn't peg him for an animated film type*

 **Rose** : *flits into the kitchen, poking around looking for glasses anywhere she can reach*

 **Kane** : *an arm reaches over her head, opening a cabinet and setting a glass on the counter*

 **Rose** : *jumps*

 **Kane** : *he seems to be thinking about something before getting another beer* *closes the fridge with the nudge of his foot*

 **Rose** : *and it probably takes at least twenty before he starts feeling any effects*

 **Rose** : *walks back to the bedroom*

 **Rose** : *she changes into a tshirt and pajama pants*

 **Rose** : *leaves her bra on so she doesn't feel completely defenseless*

 **Rose** : *scoots under the blanket, starting the next chapter*

 **Rose** : *at some point she dozes off*

 **Kane** : *after a while he walks in, at some point changing into black cotton pants and a wifebeater*

 **Rose** : *she doesn't stir* *the book is on her chest*

 **Kane** : *glances at her sleeping state* *gingerly wiggles the book out of her hands, pausing when she stirs before pressing on*

 **Kane** : *settles it on the nightstand, putting a tissue in the place of a bookmark*

 **Rose** : *mumbles softly*

 **Kane** : *turns off the light, taking off his mask*

 **Kane** : *watches her as he raises one side of the blankets before carefully climbing in*

 **Rose** : *thus far she appears to be a heavy sleeper, but K is the exact opposite of subtle*

 **Rose** : *she doesn't move a muscle but she does open her eyes*

 **Rose** : *not that she can see*

 **Rose** : *if he dares to put a hand on her she'll bite it*

 **Kane** : *against odds he just lies there* *moments later she hears a snore*

 **Rose** : *relaxes*

 **Rose** : *she gives him a few minutes to get into it before sneaking out of bed*

 **Rose** : *heads to the couch* *she looks around for some extra blankets but comes up with none, so she just curls up on the leather*

 **Rose** : *cold but alone* *safer*

 **Rose** : *she preserves a meager amount of warmth by keeping her limbs tucked close to her body*

 **Rose** : *drifts back off into sleep*


End file.
